1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners wherein continuous coupling elements are secured within a folded carrier tape with interlocking head elements protruding from openings in the folded edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,557,303, 1,609,487, 1,933,390, 1,937,297, 2,018,099, 3,430,304, 3,517,422 and 3,854,174, British Patent Specification No. 1,161,016, and French Patents No. 452,527 and No. 1,135,269, contains a number of fasteners including slide fasteners having head portions of coupling elements protruding from openings formed in the folded edge of a carrier tape. Despite the obvious cost advantage of low cost strips such as synthetic polymer or paper strips over woven textile tapes, the employment of low cost slide fasteners having low cost tapes has not been significant; this failure can be attributed to deficiencies in the prior art, such as inferior support for the coupling elements, unsightliness of the tapes, difficulty in attachment of the tapes to an article, etc.